Nowadays, glazing which integrates a switch device, in the form of a touch sensitive device, are being developed. The touch sensitive device enables to control a functional element.
The touch sensitive device is formed by an arrangement of two coupled electrodes arranged on the same layer or on different layers. In the case for example of a capacitive touch sensitive device, when it is approached by a human finger, the capacitance between the two coupled electrodes changes. The capacitance change is measured by a circuit arrangement and when a threshold value is exceeded, a switching signal is triggered.
As described in WO2015/162107A1, a light source such as a light emitting diode is indicating the position of the touch sensitive device. However, there are significant drawbacks, such as alignment problems during the manufacturing process of the glazing.